


Maternal Love

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family, Gen, Miora, Mother and Daughter, platonic, trade for twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: She knew how much the young girl appreciated cakes and confectionary; she would do anything to make her faux-daughter happy. || part of a trade for @mascraponii on twitter!!





	Maternal Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mascraponii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mascraponii).



> this is part of a trade with my dear friend miyah on twitter! i really hope you like my angel ♡

This wasn’t what Aki had expected when she first met Mio, but it was worthwhile. She was the type of person to crave the ability to dote on another human, a motherly instinct taking over her. At the moment, the young girl was sat calmly at the kitchen table, doodling some of her favourite duel monsters cards into a sketchbook. Aki’s Black Rose Dragon sat propped up so she could draw it, and the redhead looked over her shoulder multiple times to see how the drawing was coming along.  
“Would you like some cakes?” She spoke softly, a grin upon her red lips as she watched Miora’s head lift, turning around to stare at her with large red eyes, a confused expression on her face.  
“What kind of cake?” She mumbled, tugging at her tie, as though nervous to find out what the intended flavour was. She had a sweet tooth, and the woman was well aware of this.  
“I was going to do a Victoria Sponge. We have fresh jam and cream in the fridge.”  
Now that was a good response to the white haired girl, who clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Can you put strawberries on top?” She almost sang as she asked for this. "Please."  
“Good idea, Mio! I hadn’t considered that!” She knew how much the young girl appreciated cakes and confectionary, and so Aki rushed around to find all of the ingredients that she needed; she would do anything to make her faux-daughter happy.  
When the counter had everything she needed on it, Aki glanced across, to Mio, who was still staring at her, a small smile upon her lips.  
“You wanna come help me?”  
A quick nod, as she hopped off of the seat to join in.


End file.
